Super Smash Bros Brawl Cruise
by bvyans
Summary: Master Hand decides they've been fighting for a while, so he sends them on a vacation to a cruise! On the cruise, they get into all sorts of blunders! Who knows what will happen? Plus, a surprise is awaiting them at the end!
1. The Send off

**_Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and I have nothing else to say. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

******Pit**

Pit woke up at 8:00 A.M, rubbing his eyes. He went to the bathroom to go change out of his pajamas. While he was doing so, a voice from the loudspeaker boomed **EVERYBODY TO THE LUNCHROOM! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!** Pit sighed as he made his way to the lunchroom. When he reached the lunchroom, he grabbed some pancakes with orange juice and sat down at a table with Meta Knight and R.O.B. Master Hand was in the lunchroom along with Crazy Hand. When everybody finished breakfast, Master Hand started speaking. "As you know, we've been brawling for a long time so I decided to give you a break from all the violence. So I have booked you all a 12 day vacation on a Cruise!" Everybody cheered but Peach raised her hand. "When are we gonna go so we can start packing?" Crazy Hand cackled. **"Tomorrow! You'll pack today like you've never packed before! **This of course, made Peach rush to her room to pack all her stuff. Zelda and Samus followed suit. Master Hand cleared his throat. "You'll all be sharing a bed with someone on the Cruise. Oh, and by the way, Crazy will come too to keep an eye on you." Everybody groaned as Crazy cackled. "I'll begin reading off the list of who you'll share a room with. All the rooms will be close by for comfort. Up to 4 people in one room and no trading spots." Said Master Hand. Another groan emerged.

**Room 514: Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf.**

**Room 515: Pit, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede**

**Room 516: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach**

**Room 517: Ice Climbers, Olimar, Yoshi.***

**Room 518: Pokemon Trainer.***

**Room 519: Samus, Snake, Ike, Marth.**

**Room 520: Crazy Hand, Wario.****

**Room 521: Lucas, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic.**

**Room 522: Lucario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, R.O.B.**

**Room 523: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon**

**Room 524: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong.****

***Ice Climbers are 2 people, And Pokemon Trainer has Him and his 3 Pokemon.**

****Rooms not filled for various reasons.**

* * *

**Peach**

Peach scrambled around her room, Folding clothes and shoving it in her suitcase as fast as she could. The door opened and Mario stepped in. "Hey Peach, I just wanted to know you're rooming with me, Luigi and Bowser." Peach stopped abruptly. "What? I'm staying with a room full of boys?" Mario shrugged. "Master Hand chose who'd be in what room, so go ask him the details." Peach stormed out the room to complain to Master Hand.

Master Hand was floating around his office, thinking of the 12 days that everybody would be gone. He was thinking of the freedom he'd have when the door burst open and Peach ran in. "WHY AM I STAYING IN A ROOM WITH BOYS!" Yelled Peach. This was the kind of nonsense Master Hand dealt with everyday. "You're all from the same series, and I can only have up to 4 people in one room." "I DON'T CARE! LET ME HAVE A ROOM WITH AT LEAST ONE GIRL!" Master Hand, impatiently said "I can't do that. The rooms are already chosen." At that, Peach turned and left.

* * *

**Kirby**

It was the day of the Cruise when Kirby woke up to the sound of an alarm coming through the loudspeaker. "**WAKEY, WAKEY! TIME FOR THE CRUISE! **bellowed Crazy through the loudspeaker. Kirby, all packed up, headed to the lunchroom for an early breakfast to find it bare. Kirby's stomach rumbled. All of a sudden, Master Hand's voice came through the loudspeaker. "Everybody please report to the living room. Kirby hastily made his way to the living room. Master Hand and Crazy was there along with everyone else. Kirby raised his hand. "Are we gonna eat breakfast?" Ike snickered as Mario threw a bowl of cereal at Kirby. "We'll have a little breakfast before we head to the Cruise. Once we reach there, we'll be able to eat at the buffet on board." Said Master Hand. Kirby and Yoshi's eyes lit up at the mention of a buffet. "Now I have things to go over. Everybody on board knows you will be boarding too, but will pay no attention to you. Crazy will take the form of a human to avoid questions. Dinner on board will be at 8:00. We'll be going to 3 islands in the Bahamas and to England. Is that clear? Master Hand said. Everybody nodded eagerly. Good. We'll take 4 vans to the Cruise...

It took about 4 hours to get to the Cruise but It seemed like an eternity to Kirby. Kirby was riding with R.O.B, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Kirby annoyed everybody with questions like "Are we there yet?" Finally, they stopped on the roadside and Donkey Kong tied Kirby on top of the van. That shut Kirby up.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! Sorry if its uninteresting, but trust me, it'll get better when they're on board.**_


	2. The arrival

**_Hey guys, now that I know people are reading this, I'll try to keep it updated weekly. By the way, Pokemon Trainer is gonna be Red now. Thank you for for reviewing! Back to the story!_**

* * *

**Ike**

Ike was bored out of his mind. Marth's head fell on Ike's lap, sound asleep. In the van with him was Mario, Luigi, Wario, Bowser, Peach, and Yoshi. Ike pushed Marth's head onto Luigi, who didn't seem to mind. It was then Yoshi broke the silence. "I'm hungry. Can we stop to eat?" Bowser punched Yoshi and said "No." Yoshi pouted. Mario was driving and seeing Yoshi, stopped at a nearby Chipotle. Yoshi cheered while Bowser grunted. Luigi got up, making Marth fall. Nevertheless, he kept snoring, so Ike stepped over him and out the van. In Chipotle, Yoshi ordered a rice bowl with everything on it. The cashier saw they were from Super Smash Bros Brawl, but tried to hide her excitement. When Yoshi finished eating, they headed back to the van only to find it swarming with fans. When the fans saw them, they screamed and ran towards them. As a distraction, Bowser picked Luigi up and threw him into the crowd, causing the fans to swarm over him. They used this chance to get in the van, Luigi running to catch with them. They drove away from the Chipotle and headed back to the Cruise. Once inside though, Yoshi and Wario started farting. All of a sudden, Marth woke up and fainted. Mario opened the windows. "Did you guys have to eat som many beans?" asked Ike. Wario laughed and passed gas. After 1 more hour, they finally made it to the Cruise. Everyone else was there. Bowser dragged Marth out and dumped him on the ground. After they made it through security, (Ike knocked out a guard in an attempt to take his sword back), they got onto the Cruise. The design was stunning, but Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario had other things on their mind. "Can we go to the buffet now?" Asked Kirby. Samus rolled her eyes. "Lets unpack first, then we can eat, OK Kirby?" Kirby pouted but followed Mario to their rooms. Ike went to room 519 to unpack. Marth was still unconscious, but Ike plopped him onto a bed. "There's only 2 beds, where are the other 2 going to sleep?" said Samus. They're two pullout beds here, said Ike, pointing to the beds. Samus didn't respond. "I guess we''re done packing, so we can go to the buffet now, said Snake. They all took the elevator to the buffet (Except Marth, he was still unconscious). Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario's eyes lit up. Kirby literally dove into a food tub and shoved the food into his mouth. The chef jumped back in shock as King Dedede pulled him out of the tub and made him grab a plate. After everyone was satisfied, (Pit went back to his room and King Dedede made Kirby go back to his room too.) They went on deck to look at the view. Pikachu climbed up the railing to get a better view and Donkey Kong walked by him, making Pikachu lose his balance and fall into the water. Horrified, Olimar made a chain of Pikmin and had Pikachu grab onto the chain. Olimar ended up falling into the water with his Pikmin and Pikachu.

**Pokemon Trainer**

Red sighed as he called back Squirtle. He sent Squirtle to rescue Olimar and Pikachu. It was supposed to be a fun time, but as usual, the Smashers would make mistakes and "accidents". There was a good-bye party at the deck that Red wanted to attend. Unfortunately, Crazy was there. He sighed and leaned against the railing. As the ship started sailing away, Red spotted Master Hand, waving. It was then Crazy did something extremely stupid. Crazy saw that the ship was moving away from the dock, so he jumped over the railing and into the water. Red sighed as he bought out Squirtle again."Squirtle, you see Crazy in the water? Can you bring him back please?" Squirtle dove into the water while people shouted for help. A few minutes later, Crazy climbed up the stairs to Red with Squirtle behind. "I'm gonna go take a nap," said Crazy. It was the first time Red had ever saw Crazy speak normally.

**Ice Climbers**

Popo and Nana were arguing whether to go to the buffet or the welcome show. "I'm hungry, can't we go grab a bite?" whined Popo. Nana shook her head. "The show's beginning! We don't have enough time to get food!" Popo sighed. "How about a compromise? You can go to the show while I eat. When I'm done, I'll go find you!" "Fine," said Nana. "Go" Popo sprinted off to the buffet and tripped. Getting up, he grinned and ran again to the buffet.

Nana

"Good afternoon and welcome to the show! announced the guy on stage. At that point, Popo ran in with an ice cream, tripped, and ended up with the ice cream hitting the announcer. "Oops..." said Popo, casually backing towards the exit. Nana saw this this and ran to Popo, her face red with embarrassment. As they sprinted towards room 517, they heard shouts as people ran after them, yelling for them to stop.

* * *

_**Well, that concludes this chapter. What'll happen to the Ice Climbers? You'll find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. Popo's Chase

_**Hey guys guess what! I did 2 chapters in 1 day! The story goes on...**_

* * *

**Olimar**

Olimar was in his room doing his business when all of a sudden the door opened and Popo ran in, followed by Nana. They slammed the door and pushed against it. Olimar came out of the bathroom, which made Popo and Nana jump. "What happened?" asked Olimar. Someone pounded on the door. "Open this door right now!" yelled a voice through the door. Popo and Nana leaned against the door harder. "Tell you later, but can you help us?' asked Nana. Olimar decided that they must have done something extremely wrong and decided to help them. The ICe Climbers made room for Olimar as he leaned against the door.

* * *

**Yoshi**

Yoshi was walking back to his room to get his bathing suit when hesaw the crowd outside of their door. Somebody spotted him and asked "Hey, can you open this door?" Yoshi shrugged and unlocked the door, causing the Ice Climbers and Olimar to fall over. Some guy with chocolate smudges picked up Popo. "You owe me an apology, young man," he said. At that, Popo punched him in the face and ran. Cursing, the man ran after him, along with the crowd. "Yoshi, why'd you unlock the door?!" asked Nana angrily. Yoshi shrugged. "Oops?" Nana scowled and ran after Popo. Olimar simply left the scene. That reminded Yoshi, he still didn't have on his bathing suit.

* * *

**Lucas**

Lucas was in the arcade, trying to win the Ipod. All of a sudden, she saw Popo run by with a crowd chasing him, which made her lose. He pouted. He was so close! Now he had to start all over again... Right on cue, Ness showed up, laughing and joking with Pikachu and Toon Link. "Hey guys, wanna play a game of co-op shooters?" asked Lucas. Pikachu nodded. "Sure!" they were just about to start when Nana ran into Ness. "Watch where you're going, Nana!" said Ness, annoyed. Nana was about to run off again but stopped. "Hey guys did you see Popo run by?" Lucas raised her hand while playing the game. "Great! Can you help me run after him?" Lucas pouted. "Awww... But why? He made me lose my chance of winning an Ipod!" Nana grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "I don't care. You're helping me go find him!" Lucas sighed. Hey Ness! Go play for Me! Ness happily took this offer and began shooting at demented creatures with Pikachu.

* * *

**Popo**

Popo was running away from the big crowd, but had to catch his breath too. Just his luck, he was on the buffet floor too. He was about to get a plate when a hand grabbed him from behind. **"You! Where do you think you're going!"** boomed the man from the welcome show. Popo meekly said, "to the buffet?" He shoved Popo away. **"You have some nerve! You think you can throw an ice cream cone at me!"** He was about to punch him when Nana showed up with Lucas. "Sir, he didn't mean it!" pleaded Nana. "He tripped! It was an accident, right Popo?" The man froze. "Did you say Popo? As in the Ice Climbers Popo? Nana nodded vigorously. So did Popo. The man blushed. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm honored to have this ice cream stain on me! I didn't mean any trouble, alright? Do you forgive me?" Nana nodded. "I forgive you." The man, still blushing, walked away." Nana turned to scold Popo, only to find him gone. Oh yeah. It was 7:00. Dinner started in one hour and It was formal night. She hurried back to their room.

* * *

**_If this chapter was short, I'm sorry. But its time for dinner! Who knows what will happen? Keep reading to find out!_**

**_I'm not gonna update this story for a few weeks, so put this on hold, OK?_**


	4. Marth Wakes Up

_**Hey guys, I'm back early! Sorry for not taking in the reviews, I didn't read them until after I finished chapter 3. And their's a typo on chapter 3 with Lucas. Sorry about calling him a "her". I'll try to make 2 chapters in one day. Back to the story!**_

* * *

**Ness**

Ness groaned as he put on his tie. He hated dressing up. Lucas, who noticed his expression, laughed. Ness then turned and slugged him in the arm. "Ow..." whined Lucas. Ness finished putting on his tie and turned to the others. Seeing they were all ready; the group went to the dining room.

* * *

**Yoshi**

Yoshi was in the hot tub with Sonic, when all of a sudden Sonic sat up. "I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Yoshi nodded, feeling the same thing. Suddenly, it came to them. They were late to dinner. They raced to their rooms, causing people to fall over.

* * *

**Mario**

Mario looked at his watch and sighed. They were missing Yoshi, Sonic, and Marth. The waiter came and asked "are you ready to order?" Right on cue, Sonic and Yoshi ran in, making the waiter fall and drop his notepad on Ike. The waiter uneasily got up and Ike handed him his Notepad.

* * *

**Marth**

Marth woke up unsteadily to new surroundings. As he went into the bathroom, Ike busted in, which made Marth fall. Ike grabbed him and yelled "get up! Get up and get dressed!" Marth got shoved into the bathroom and onto the toilet, butt-first. He finally got changed after a while. When they made it to the dining room, the waiter was already taking orders. Marth ordered randomly and ended up spitting out his appetizer onto Luigi. Luigi stood up and tried to punch Marth but Marth avoided easily and socked him in the arm. His main course was OK, but Kirby came and sucked up his and King Dedede's. By the time dessert came, he was starving. So starving in fact, his face fell into his dessert and he started snoring.

When Marth woke up, there was nobody in the dining room. Apparently, no one tried to wake him up. Remembering he was hungry, he finished his dessert. The clock said 10:00, so Marth knew he had to get out. The doors were locked and there was no keys. Knowing he had to escape; he broke open the door and ran. He heard people shouting and fast paced footsteps, so he knew people were running after him. He then ran into Ike, literally. Ike scowled then saw the crowd running towards them. He picked up and grabbed him by his neck. 'What did you do!? Barked Ike. Struggling to free himself; he prayed for Ike to have mercy.

* * *

_**And another chase appears! Who knows what will happen? Find out!**_


	5. Drunk Fox

_**I'm Back! Thanks for reviewing guys! I'll try to make this chapter interesting and longer the the last chapter...**_

* * *

**Marth**

Ike increased his grip on Marth's neck to the point where he couldn't breathe. Seeing Marth turn Blue, he lessened his grip. Marth saw this as a chance of escape, so he wiggled out of his grip and sprinted away. He heard shouts and threats from behind, some of which were Ike's. He ended up in the Casino, where he caught his breath. he heard loud footteps coming and knowing he couldn't run away in time, dove behind a slot machine. As he saw the crowd and Ike run by him, he also saw something very bad. He was behind the slot machine Wario was using. TThe slot machine dinged, which meant Wario won money. Wario laughed out loud and farted out loud, causing people to run away and for some even to faint. Marth covered his nose but then noticed someone looking at him. "Get over here kid, I've called the rest of the crew!" Great. Just great. All of a sudden, he heard a toilet flush. He had a plan. A bad plan that he hoped would work.

Moments later, he came out with a crew uniform on. He turned to the guy and forced on his own clothes onto him. As he walked away to his room, he heard someone yell "there he is!" As he turned, he saw a look of horror on the guy's face as the crew beat him up. Marth didn't see Ike, so he guessed he got bored and split. On his way back, he saw a drunk Ganondorf slugging an equally drunk Link. They came down the stairs and Ganondorf stumbled, going down another set of stairs.

Marth opened the door to room 519, to where he saw a snoring Snake. As he grabbed some clothes, the Bathroom door opened and Ike stepped out.

* * *

**Wolf**

Wolf was helping himself to another Martini when Falco showed up. "You know you shouldn't be drinking too much of those things," Falco slurred. He then chugged down a Pina Colada and threw his glass at the bartender. Wolf chuckled. "I'mm gonna go see what Fox is doing," Wolf told Falco. He found Fox drinking beers and dancing with someone. "Hey Fox! Next time you dance, try dancing with someone with the opposite gender!" He yelled. Fox looked at his partner with confusion, while his partner just smirked. Wolf stumbled down his stairs with his martini and ended up with half the glass stuck to his arm. As he opened the door to his room, he saw the wildest thing. Olimar and Nana together. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. More blurry but still there. He then staggered and fell down, out cold.

* * *

**Snake**

Snake woke up to some yelling and pleading. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Ike beating up a frightened Marth. As this was common, he walked until he realized he was knee deep in the pool. Shivering, he got out and ran into Fox laughing with some guy. "Hey Fox, who's your friend?" Asked Snake. Fox proceeded to walk into he rammed into Snake, making him fall back into the pool. He got out again, steamed about Fox. He stormed up to Fox and punched him in the face. Fox immediately retaliated, making this a fight. Snake finally delivered a blow that sent him flying into a drunk Falco. Falco saw this and punched, missing by a mile and making him lose his balance. On top of that, Fox rammed into Falco. Snake left the scene before it got ugly, all while Fox's partner stood there open-mouthed.

* * *

**Fox**

Fox woke up on a scratchy bed. He stood up and yawned. Little did he know he was standing on Falco's nuts. Falco screamed which caused Fox to jump back and shout. Again, he jumped back into his partner from last night. "Remember me?" His partner said sexily. Fox screamed and sprinted away. "I must be dreaming," Fox told himself. He stopped in the breakfast and promptly punched himself. He winced. He wasn't dreaming. Seeing people were staring, he decided to go get breakfast. He got pancakes, fruit, hash browns, and OJ. He sat down next to Snake, which was a big mistake because Snake turned and delivered a blow to Fox's stomach, making him vomit yellow stuff.

* * *

_**Was this chapter short? All of mine were but is this one shorter then most? Please review!**_


	6. Wario's Belly Flop

_**If the last chapter was boring, I'm sorry. I'll try to make this on better. To all people reading this, please review! Oh yeah, Mr. Game & Watch will be initialed MGW now too.**_

* * *

**Snake**

Snake was still angry about last night, which was why he punched Fox in the stomach. Fox puked on Sknake, which made him punch Fox on the head. Infuriated by this, Fox moved his food to a table at where a red Marth sat eating grapes. Snake shrugged and continued sucking on an orange.

* * *

**Marth**

Marth was still red and sore from the beatdown he got from Ike. Fox came over and sat down while Marth was putting a grape in his mouth. "Hey Marth, what happened? Asked Fox. Marth chose not to answer and continued eating grapes. Fox poked him. "Helloooo? "What?" Marth growled. "What happened?" Asked Fox. Fox turned to see an empty plate sitting on the table.

* * *

**Pit**

Pit woke up queasily. He rushed to the toilet and vomited, only to find the toilet occupied by a now annoyed Kirby. "Oops..." said Pit sheepishly. He ran and vomited at the same time. He then remembered, Kirby can;t use the bathroom, what was he doing? He was interrupted from his thoughts as he vomited again. Thinking some time off the ship would help; he went on deck and spread his wings. That was when things took a turn for the worse. Crazy showed up. Just as he was about to fly, Crazy came and started touching his wings. "**AREN'T THESE THINGS A BEAUT! THEY LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT!" **Pit wasn't sure what he meant, but he chuckled and nodded. Crazy then bit into his wings, causing Pit to scream and vomit. **"HOLD STILL! I NEED TO SEE IF THEY ARE GOOD!" **Cackled Crazy. Pit screamed, vomited, and ran.

* * *

**Mr Game & Watch**

MGW was in the hot tub with Mario, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Peach. As they were relaxing, Wario cannonballed into the nearby pool, causing water to splash onto them. Peach sputtered and yelled to Wario "Watch where you're jumping Wario! Some almost got into my eye!" Wario laughed and passed gas in the pool, which made everyone get out in a hurry. MGW sighed and got out. He changed and got some food, which was ruined when Wario came out and farted in front of him. He got a new one when and wingless Pit ran by and vomited into his food. Sighing he went to get one more when Marth ran into his tray, spilling the food onto a table. "Sorry!" Marth yelled as he ran. A few minutes later, he saw Ike, Fox, and Snake run by, yelling Marth's name angrily. MGW gave up and went to see if there were any shows on. It looked like there was a Men's belly flop contest, to which MGW attended.

* * *

**Peach**

Peach groaned in disgust when the announcer came and announced the belly flop contest. "First up, Wario!" Announced the announcer. Peach, Mario, and Jigglypuff gasped while Ness shrugged and climbed out of the tub. Wario jumped in, creating a splash so big it made everyone within 100 feet get soaked. The announcer grinned and called the next contestant. After many contestants went, the announcer declared Wario the winner and handed him a fake trophy. Jigglypuff made a face. "The fact that Wario can win anything is a bit shocking to me, but this is no surprise," said Peach. Mario and Jigglypuff nodded. As Wario walked away laughing, Pit came rushing in like his back was on fire. "Someone, please take me to medical care!" And with that, Pit vomited into the hot tub. "EWWW!" Cried Peach and Jigglypuff as they ran out of the tub. "I'm gonna go take a shower," whined Peach. She ran to room 516 to take a shower, Jigglypuff following. Mario simply walked to the other hot tub and sat down, causing the people in that hot tub to scramble out. Pit walked around uneasily and then fell over into the pool. Some people in white uniforms whisked away Pit on a stretcher.

* * *

**R.O.B**

R.O.B was in the gym with Ike and Captain Falcon when Ike accidentally dropped a dumbbell on Captain Falcon. "Sorry, man I didn't mean it," apologized Ike. Captain Falcon winced but said "No problem man." R.O.B was on the treadmill, trying to see how fast he could go. Just as he increased the speed to 6.0 miles, a dumbbell hit R.O.B's head and bounced off, hitting Captain Falcon's head. Ike turned and sprinted away, grabbing Marth who was just coming up the stairs. R.O.B chased after him, along with Captain Falcon.

* * *

_**The smashers just keep getting into chases. First Popo, then Marth, and now Ike. How the tables have turned...**_


	7. Crazy the Artist?

_**I'm trying to make up for days I didn't update, so I'll try to make 2 chapters today! :) Enjoy the story, and anyone who reads this, please review!**_

* * *

**Zelda**

Zelda was walking to the whirlpool with Peach and Samus when Ike sprinted by, followed by R.O.B and Captain Falcon. "Anyone know what they're up to?" Asked Samus. Peach shook her head. "I don't want to find out. They're boys." Samus was about to argue but saw who was occupying the whirlpool. Wario. "Ewwwwww, I'm not getting in there with Wario," complained Peach. Wario farted and laughed, cackling "Come on in, the water's fine!" The girls shook their heads and headed to the hot tub instead. Once inside the hot tub they started ti chat, only to be interrupted by Mario, Link, and Snake. "Mind if we join you?" Asked Link. Zelda shrugged and motioned for them to come in.

**Marth**

Marth was fed up with Ike. He messes up one time and Ike beats him up. Now Ike messes up and he drags Marth with him. Marth broke free of Ike's grip and punched him in the face. Ike was about to retaliate when a force hit Ike on the back of his head. What was a fight turned into a beatdown of Ike. But the fun didn't last long when Crazy showed up. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY TO BEAT UP A PERSON! YOU NEED TO ADD MORE FORCE!" **And then Crazy proceeded to kick Ike only to end up falling and knocking himself out. Marth sighed and said, "well, I'll take him back to his room. You finish beating up Ike." Captain Falcon and R.O.B nodded and Marth picked up Crazy and hauled him to room 520.

Marth plopped down onto a chair with a plate of food on the buffet deck. He was tired, hungry and was bored. R.O.B came and told Marth "Ike's resting in the cruise infirmary, due to some "injuries." Marth chuckled, but right then, an announcer stepped onto a stage and announced "let the Ice Aculpting contest begin!" Marth turned to see Crazy with a block of ice. "Oh no" Thought Marth. "What's gonna happen this time?"

**Nana**

Nana had signed up to participate in the Ice-Sculpting contest, but if she knew Crazy was participating, she would've never signed up. As the announcer explained the rules, Nana thought what she was gonna sculpt. As soon as the announcer yelled "go", Nana raced to her block of ice and started hammering. She hoped she would at least beat Crazy.

"Time's up!" Yelled the announcer. The announcer circled the sculptures, examining every one until he reached Crazy's. Nana's heart stopped as he saw what Crazy made. It was a beautiful sculpture of the Smash mansion. Nana looked at her sculpture which looked like a big blob of something while Nana was trying to sculpt a crossed hammer. "Crazy wins!" Announced the announcer. Crazy looked at what he sculpted, and his eyes widened. The announcer was just about to give him a trophy when Crazy ran straight through the sculpture, making ice shards land everywhere. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!? WHO DID THIS!" **Roared Crazy. The announcer stepped in and tried to say something, but Crazy turned and bellowed "**YOU! YOU DID THIS!" **The announcer backed up in fright. "I didn't do this, sir. Trust me, I **SECURITY!**" Crazy grabbed the announcer and threw him at Marth, roaring **"NEVER DESTROY MY HOUSE!" **Security emerged from both sides and grabbed Crazy. Crazy struggled and shouted **"YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I-" **Crazy's words were cut short when someone gagged his mouth.

* * *

_**Well, that's it! I've noticed I'm running out of funny ideas, so I hope this one was OK. PLEASE REVIEW. The only chapter I had more then one review on was chapter 2. :(**_


	8. Luigi the Basketball

_**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm seriously running out of inspiration so my chapters probably aren't gonna be really funny. Favorite and Follow my story please!**_

* * *

**Sonic**

Sonic was jogging on the jogging track at the sports deck when he saw a game of basketball going on between Smashers. Sonic ran in and asked Mario, who was playing, "Hey guys, can I join?" Mario smiled. "Perfect timing! We were just about to pick teams!" The players in each team are listed below.

**Team 1 Captain: Mario**

**Ike, Snake, Olimar, R.O.B, Captain Falcon, Sonic.**

**Team 2 Captain: Link**

**Wolf, Marth, Falco, Bowser, Toon Link, Red.**

**"Losers": Luigi, Popo.**

"Alright everybody, Luigi and Popo will ref the game, the rest of you get in defensive position!" Popo raised his hand. "I wanna play though..." "Me too," said Luigi. Bowser pushed Popo, punched Luigi, and said "no." Popo pouted. "Team captains do jump off!" Shouted Link. Luigi threw up the ball and Link hit it to Red. Red passed it to Toon Link, but the ball bounced off Toon Link's head and into Captain Falcon's hands. Captain Falcon shot the ball but it missed by a mile, going over the hoop, out the net, and into the ocean. _Sploosh... _Went the ball. All eyes immediately turned to Captain Falcon. "How are we gonna play now?" Asked Olimar. Bowser chuckled. "I have a solution..."

A few moments later, Bowser was dribbling a rolled up Luigi. "HELP! HELP!" Screamed Luigi. Bowser ignored him and passed it to Wolf, in which he slam dunked Luigi. Luigi landed on his head and was knocked out. "Um... Should we take him to the infirmary?" Asked R.O.B. Bowser hurled Luigi into Popo. "You! Take him to the infirmary!" Barked Bowser. Popo attempted to pick up Luigi but since he couldn't, he dragged Luigi away.

**Diddy Kong**

Diddy Kong was eating chili with fries when Popo ran past him dragging Luigi. Unfortunately, Luigi crashed into Diddy Kong's plate, making his chili cover himself and Luigi. Diddy Kong went beserk and started shrieking. Popo heard this and pulled Luigi with all his might to the infirmary. He feared once he got there, he'd need medical attention himself. He looked at a nearby clock. To make matters worse, it was almost 7:00, which meant it was about 1 hour before dinner. Right on cue, Diddy Kong jumped onto Popo and shrieked. Popo braced himself for the pain to come.

**Ganondorf**

Ganondorf was in the infirmary looking at Pit when all of a sudden Popo ran in with Diddy Kong on his face. "MOVE!" Screamed Popo. He pushed Pit off his bed and lay down on the bed. A nurse came over and started to attempt to pry off Diddy Kong. Another nurse came over and started tending to Luigi. Ganondorf looked at his watch and sighed. It was 7:30, so Ganondorf left for an early start on dinner.

* * *

_**I'm not gonna star Wario in anything, so sorry, Wario fans. Please keep reading! And please review! Thank you mightgamer64 for reviewing!**_


	9. Dinner and Magic

**_Hey guys! I'm back! I know I_**'_**ve said this a lot, but please review! mighttygamer64, thanks for reviewing! Now back to the story...**_

* * *

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight was on his way to dinner when he heard moaning from the infirmary. He peeked inside to see a nurse pulling Diddy Kong who was attached to Popo, an unconscious Luigi, and a wingless Pit lying on the ground and moaning. Nothing out of the ordinary. He continued his walk to the dining room. When he got there, he saw that him and Ganondorf was the only people there. Ganondorf was reading a book, so Meta Knight decided to wait patiently.

It was 8:00 and the only person that showed up was Mario. "Where is everyone? Asked Meta Knight. Mario shrugged and Ganondorf just kept reading his book. Finally, a stream of smashers showed up. They entered and sat at their respective tables. When the waiter came over, Meta Knight was extremely bored, so he ordered everything off the menu one by one. When the waiter came back with their apps, Meta Knight could only finish 2 of them so he gave the rest to Kirby and Yoshi. He barely ate his main course so he gave it to Kirby and Yoshi again. When dessert came, Meta Knight didn't even bother eating it. He just left it there for the waiter to pick up. Meta Knight left the dining room in a flash and ended up in the whirlpool. Just as he was relaxed, he saw a blue blur. Milliseconds later, there was a loud splash, followed by Sonic popping out of the water. Another splash followed, this time it was Pit. "Hey guys! Guess what! I got my wings back on!" Yelled Pit energetically. Meta Knight sighed. "Just shut up or I'll get Crazy to eat them again." Pit's eyes bugged. "You wouldn't," said Pit. Meta Knight smirked and got out of the whirlpool. As he was exiting the spa, he heard Pit talking nonstop to Sonic. Meta Knight sighed as he walked to room 520.

**Sonic**

Sonic and Pit was getting out of the water when Meta Knight appeared. "Hey Meta Knight, where were you? What did you do? Why were you gone?" Pit asked energetically. Meta Knight left again, but behind him was Crazy.** "DID SOMEONE SAY WINGS!?" **Shouted Crazy. Pit screamed and ran, Crazy in hot pursuit. As for Sonic, he decided to find Mario and have a sports "brawl".

**Samus**

Samus was walking to the buffet when Peach and Zelda converged from her sides. "Samus! It's a good thing we saw you! We're going to the theater for a magic show!" Squealed Peach. Samus scoffed. "That stuff isn't magic." Samus put her hand on Zelda. "This is magic!" Peach giggled. "I know, but it'll be fun to see!" Samus was about to say no, but the girls dragged her away to the theater.

The girls sat down next to Luigi in the front row. "Oh hi Luigi! I thought you were knocked out!" Luigi was about to respond but Samus Punched him in the head, making him all over. "He's knocked out now," Samus replied angrily. Luigi became conscious just as the show began. Samus wasn't listening though. She was only paying attention to the "tricks". The guy pulled a card out of some guy who stepped onto stage. Samus yawned. After a few more "boring" tricks, the "magician" called for volunteers. Samus raised her hand just for the fun of it and she was called. "Now watch as I make a wineglass appear out of her ear. Samus observed carefully as the "magician" "pulled" a wineglass out of her ear. Samus had had eenough by then so she yelled "fake!" She heard murmurs in the crowd. "He didn't pull a wineglass out of my ear, he faked it! There was one in his hand all along!" The "magician" chuckled uneasily. "Now what makes you think that?" He asked. Samus stormed up to the "magician" and smashed the wineglass. She then leaped off the stage. The "magician" stood there open-mouthed for the whole show until the stage curtain came down. Zelda ran up to her squealing "Why'd you do that!?" Samus simply left and took the elevator to the buffet deck. She never did get her food...

* * *

_**Well guys, the next chapter is the tenth! Only thing special about it is that they dock in the first island in the Bahamas. I can't be more specific about it so, so sorry.**_


	10. The Bahamas

_**Hey guys, it's chapter 10 and the Smashers land in the Bahamas! Just assume that after the "magic show incident, they went to sleep. Sorry about that, but who knows what happens when they land? Find out now!**_

* * *

**Toon Link**

Toon Link woke up to a loud blast from the ship. Toon Link heard the blast again, so they must've been docking at the Bahamas. Zelda woke up after the third blast, rubbing her eyes."Why's it so noisy? It's only 7:00," she whined. Toon Link pointed out the window. (Yeah, they booked a room with a window in it.) "We're docking at the Bahamas. In a flash, Zelda got up, showered, brushed her teeth, and changed. "I've got to go get Peach and Samus! We're gonna go shopping in the Bahamas!" Squealed Zelda. She ran out of their room to wake up Samus. Toon Link lokked at the beds and sighed. Another blast sounded, and Link and Ganondorf was stillsleeping. Toon Link jumped on Link and Ganondorf to wake them up. "C'mon guys! We're docking at the Bahamas!" Shouted Toon Link. Link threw a pillow at Toon Link, knocking him into the door. "I don't care..." Ganondorf though, rose from his bed slowly. "Hey twerp, beat it," growled Ganondorf. Toon Link shook his head and pouted. Ganondorf responded by punching him in the stomach. "I said BEAT IT!" Barked Ganondorf. Toon Link decided to listen and left to go to room 521.

**Lucario**

Lucario was eating breakfast, thanks to Toon Link waking everyone up. Pikachu and Jigglypuff was beside him, eating too. "Hey Lucario, what are you gonna do when we go to the Bahamas?" Asked Pikachu. Lucario shrugged. "Go to the beach like everyone else, I guess." Jigglypuff giggled. "I'm going shopping with the girls. They let me join." Pikachu laughed. "Shopping's stupid. Why go buy stuff when you already have more then you need?" Jigglypuff scowled. It was at that point Ness came over in his swimming suit with a plate full of food, accompanied by Lucas. "Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" Pikachu turned to anwser, but Jigglypuff delivered a blow to his head, knocking him into the pool. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Yelled Ness. He threw his plate of food on a now upset Lucas and jumped into the pool. Pikachu jumped out, followed by Ness a moment later. Pikachu scowled and walked away, while Lucas whined about the food on her head.

**Pit**

Breakfast was eaten, plates were thrown, injuries happened and the smashers managed to get to the Bahamas. "Finally, we're in the Bahamas. Anyone wanna hit the beach?" Asked Pit. Everyone except Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Nana, and Samus raised their hands. (Peach forced Samus to go shopping with them.) "Alright, let's go!" Shouted Pit. The group stampeded to the beach. When they reached the beach, the group set up. Bowser stabbed an umbrella on a tanning Luigi, Red was covered in sand by Pikachu, and Lucas was "accidentally" knocked into the ocean by Wolf. Finally, the smashers set up everything. Pit, Ness, Toon Link, and Lucas ran into the water shouting while Ike, Luigi, Mario, Captain Falcon, and Snake lay down to tan. The rest watched over the stuff or played in the sand. It got to a point where Mario built a 4-foot tall sand castle with a huge moat and drawbridge. The rest just looked at the castle in awe.

Pit was having the time of his life, playing with Ness. Soon though, Pit was swept away by a huge wave. "Help!" Cried Pit. The lifeguards dived in, but Pit was being swept away from the shore further and further. "Use your wings!" Yelled Ness. Pit tried but failed. "They're too wet!" Cried Pit. Pit was getting swept further back now. He was in deep water, to the point where he couldn't touch the ground.

* * *

_**Can the Smashers go one chapter without physical contact? Just kidding, of course they can't. What will happen to Pit? Find out next chapter!**_


	11. Peach's Rage

_**Hey guys, and welcome back to Super Smash Bros Brawl Cruise! Back to Pit!**_

* * *

**Samus**

Samus was walking by Zelda, carrying a bag full of clothes. Samus looked over the pier and sighed in boredem. Then she saw Pit. Without thinking, she jumoed into the water and started swimming. Peach looked over and saw Samus swimming with the bags. "Oh no, the clothes! Now they're ruined!" Sobbed Peach. Samus kept swimming and grabbed Pit. She hoisted him on her back and swam back. When she climbed back onto the pier, Peach slapped Samus, sending her toppling back into the water. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES!" Roared Peach. Samus jumped back on and whacked Peach in the back, sending her flying into the beach headfirst. "Shut up! I saved Pit!" Shouted Samus.

**Luigi**

Luigi was tanning when he saw a shadow in the sky. Squinting, he looked up to see Peach. Luigi sat up and prepared to run when WHAM! Peach landed on Luigi's head. Peach got up and whined. "Ewwwww! I got sand all over me! I spent 120$ on this dress!" She didn't notice that half of Luigi's body was buried. Peach picked up her dress and ran to the girls. As for Luigi, he passed out, again.

Luigi woke to sound of his name, only to shut his eyes because sand was getting in them. "Luigi?" Called the voice again. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw Mario by him, with Yoshi and Pikachu kicking sand into the air. "Can we go back to the ship now?" Whined Luigi. Mario smiled. "OK, Luigi," said Mario. Luigi sighed in relief, but then passed out again. Because someone just moved into Luigi's line of vision. Somebody that was in their bathing suit. That somebody was Wario.

**Jigglypuff**

Jigglypuff was upset. Samus just had to jump in with her bag of jewlelry. She spent a total of 500$ on it!. She huffed in anger. She felt a bat on her head and looked up to see Peach. "Don't worry. The next time I see Samus, she's gonna pay," said Peach angrily. Jigglypuff grinned evilly. Now she felt like that guy from Harry Potter. What was his name? Voltorb something or other? She shrugged. She didn't care. All she knew was that Samus was gonna pay. "Which way did Samus go?" Asked Jigglypuff. Zelda pointed to their cruise. "She went back to ship. "Great! Let's go give Samus a piece of our mind!" Yelled Peach. She tugged on Zelda. "You're coming with us."

**Bowser**

"WHY'D YOU MAKE US LEAVE THE BEACH JUST FOR LUIGI!" Roared Bowser to Mario. Mario held up his hands. "Why not?" You were only digging a hole anyway," replied Mario. "A HOLE I WOULD'VE TRAPPED LUIGI AND PEACH IN!" Bowser roared back. Mario chuckled. "Then I guess we're lucky." Bowser grabbed Mario and threw him into a surprised Diddy Kong. "SHUT UP!" Link walked by and asked "Hey guys, can you-" His words were cut short when Bowser tossed him out the window and onto a surprised Zelda. He then Grabbed Diddy Kong and threw him into the elevator, making the elevator rise to the buffet deck. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Screamed Peach to Samus. She grabbed her parasol and whacked her into a passerby. Samus turned and returned fire. Peach advanced towards her, dodging the blasts until one hit her square on her chest. Samus was about to leave. But that all changed when Jigglypuff grabbed her.

* * *

_**Who knew girls could be so harsh? Sheesh...**_


	12. Lucario on the Beach

_**Hey guys, if you're offended about my comment on the last chapter, I'm sorry. If you're not, then read on!**_

* * *

**Jigglypuff**

Jigglypuff never felt this way before. She felt like she wanted to flat out _murder _Samus, so there she was with her hands on Samus. Jigglypuff shoved Samus into the wall and jumped at Samus. Samus fired a blast at her, knocking her into the stairs. Samus turned to leave but once more, the elevator dinged and Zelda jumped out. "I don't want to do this, but the girls are making me do this." And Zelda turned into Sheik. Samus put her hands up. "Whoa, I knocked them out! See?" Samus told Sheik. Sheik saw the scene, and promptly left. Samus turned to follow Sheik but once again, Peach surfaced to consciousness. She grabbed her parasol and whacked Samus on her head. Samus turned and threw her out the window, landing on a security guard. Smaus turned to leave _again_, but Jigglypuff came to. She rolled towards Samus and knocked her off her feet. Just as Jigglypuff was about to deliver the final blow, Red's voice called out "hey Jigglypuff! Where are you!" Red rounded the corner and saw Jigglypuff on top of Samus. Red blushed. "Oh... I'll just go back to my room..." Said Red. "No wait! Help me! Jigglypuff is-!" Her words were cut short when Jigglypuff grabbed her mouth. Red chuckled uneasily. "OK... I really think I should go now..." Right then, Peach barged past Red and made a beeline to Samus. "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Barked Peach. Red finally saw what Samus was talking about and jumped in. He sent Charizard out to distract the girls. Charizard roared, and the girls screamed and ran. Sonic poked his head in. "Hey guys, I heard some screaming and roaring. What happened?" Asked Sonic. Red sent out Squirtle, who squirted water onto Sonic's face. "Hey- Whoa man! Not cool!" Shouted Sonic. He fell back into the elevator and Charizard pressed the button to their rooms. Red returned his Pokemon to his Pokeballs. "Whew... Thanks about that," Said Samus. Red nodded. "No problem."

**Lucario**

Lucario kicked around sand. He was stuck at the beach because everyone left him. He was taking a nap on their blanket. The next thing he knew, there was sand on his head. "Where is everyone?" Muttered Lucario. Some dude threw a frisbee, and it hit Lucario in the stomach. Lucario hunched in pain. When he got on the Cruise, he was gonna see the infirmary. But first, he was gonna need to find the Smashers. He found some dude tanning and asked "Hey, have you seen anyone like me pass by?" The guy seemed to be thinking then snapped his fingers. "Yeah! They said they were gonna go back to those ships because of some guy." Lucario nodded and ran towards the ship.

**Falco**

Falco looked at the clock. It said it was 6:30, enough time to play a game of basketball against Fox and Wolf. He turned to get them, but bumped into a scowling Lucario. "Oh hey sorry man. Hey, why don't you come play Basketball with me?" Lucario blasted an aura sphere at Falco's face. "YOU LEFT ME ON THE BEACH!" Roared Lucario. He blasted another aura sphere at Falco and kicked him, sending him flying into the elevator. Lucario dived in, pressed the button to the sports deck, and slammed Falco into the buttons. Falco tried to retaliate, but Lucario grabbed and shoved him into the door. The elevatoor dinged, and Falco fell out. Lucario jumped onto him and punched his face repeatedly. He then threw him into a basketball hoop, making his head stuck on the hoop. Lucario sent another aura sphere at Falco, which blasted him right into the ocean, along with the basketball hoop. _Splash..._

* * *

**_The end of Chapter 12! Let's get on with the next one..._**


	13. Lucario's Rage

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update. I had some internet problems and couldn't log onto fanfiction. But I'm back on now, so back to the chapter.**_

* * *

**Falco**

Falco was just going to play some basketball when Lucario showed up and blasted him into the ocean. Falco treaded water and spit some water out. "HELP!" Cried Falco. Falco soon wished he hadn't cried that out, because Crazy jumped over the railing and swam towards him. "**HEY! I HEARD SOMEONE CRY OUT! ARE YOU DROWNING!?" **Shouted Crazy. Falco spit out water. "No, I'm feeding the fish in the ocean! Of course I'm drowning!" Crazy cackled. **"OH, YOU ARE? CAN I HELP YOU FEED THE FISH!" **Falco sputtered. "Save me already! I'm drowning!" Crazy finally understood and hoisted Falco up. He swam towards the ship and threw him onboard. Falco came to the sudden realization that something was wrong. He owed Crazy.

**Pikachu**

Pikachu was on his way to the arcade when Lucario bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Yelled Pikachu. Lucario scowled and blasted an aura sphere at Pikachu. He dodged and retaliated. "Geez, whats your problem?" Yelled Pikachu. Lucario kicked Pikachu into a claw machine, sending candy out the machine and onto the co-op shooters. Pikachu scowled and dashed at Lucario. Right on cue, Lucas showed up, saying "Hey guys! I-" His words were cut short when Pikachu rammed into him, sending him flying into the wall. Lucas sent a PK Fire at Pikachu, which he avoided and rammed into him again. In all the commotion, Lucario was able to blast an aura sphere into Pikachu, making him knocked out. Lucas saw Lucario and sent a PK Thunder at Lucario, which he avoided but slammed into the co-op shooters game, making him unconscious. Lucas grinned and helped himself to some candy.

**Fox**

Fox saw Falco walking by, drenched in water and spitting some out every now and then. "Hey Falco, what happened?" Asked Fox. Falco shook his head. "You're not gonna believe what happened. Lucario blasted me into the ocean, and _Crazy _saved me." Fox stood there for a minute, then laughed. "Oh, man! You're screwed! Wait till I tell Wolf!" Laughed Fox. He ran off to find Wolf. Falco chased after him. "Hey wait! Don't tell Wolf!"

**Red**

Red was looking for Pikachu when he found him slumped on the ground. He looked around and was Lucario leaning on an arcade machine, knocked out, and Lucas shoveling candy into his mouth. Lucas saw Red and ran out, leaving Red the question- What happened? Red shook Lucario, waking him up. He opened his eyes and shot an aura sphere at Red. Red jumped out of the way. "Geez, man! Why so jumpy?" Lucario fired another aura sphere at Red, which he avoided again. "OK, man. Since you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He flipped a pokeball, making a Ivysaur appear. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Yelled Red. Lucario was wrapped in vines and drawn towards Ivysaur. "OK, fine! You guys left me on the beach, OK!?" Shouted Lucario. Red made Ivysaur drop him. "OK." Lucario launched another aure sphere at Red and another at Ivysaur. He kicked Red behind the arcade machines and glanced at Pikachu.

A few moments later, Lucario was at the side of the ship. "This ought to shut you up," Lucario muttered. He threw Pikachu off the side of the ship and onto the beach. (They haven't left the harbor yet) "Lets see how you like it!" Yelled Lucario. He then turned and left.

* * *

_**Lucario's still not done raging. Wow...**_


	14. Misdirected Rage

_**I have nothing to say. Back to the story!**_

* * *

**Pikachu**

Pikachu couldn't open his eyes. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't breath either, but felt like he was rising. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. He was in the ocean. Everything came flooding back to him. The fight with Lucario, how he got knocked out. In fact, he bet that Lucario threw him in here. "Help!" Cried Pikachu. Luckily, Red heard. "Go Charizard!" Yelled Red. He threw his pokeball and Charizard came flying out. He snagged Pikachu and flew him back on board. Pikachu rubbed his head and brushed off some sand. "Thanks, Red. And you too Charizard." Red chuckled. "No sweat." Pikachu was walking away when his head perked up. "Oh hey, you wanna follow me? I'm on my way to kick Lucario's butt. He knocked me out and threw me into the ocean..."

"Oh yeah, I saw you on the wall. Tried to beat up Lucario, but he knocked me out too. I'm in!"

A few moments later, they found Lucario in the gym, lifting up huge weights. "Hey Lucario!" Yelled Pikachu. He shocked Lucario, causing him to drop the weight on his stomach. Pikachu dashed at him and knocked him into the wall. "You stay here, I'm gonna go do something, OK?" Asked Red. Pikachu nodded as he continued to ram into Lucario.

**Red**

Red had an idea that could turn ugly, but could also guarantee Lucario's death. He knocked on room 516. Mario answered the door. "Is Peach here?" Asked Red. Mario shook his head. "She's at the theater. Told me she was "hiding" from the "scary thing"." Red nodded. "Thanks for telling me." And with that, he ran to the theater.

Red found Peach cowering behind the seats of the theater with Jigglypuff. "Hi Peach," said Red. Peach screamed and jumped, along with Jigglypuff. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna tell you something. Lucario was behind this," said Red. "**HE DID THIS?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE!" **Roared Peach. Red meekly pointed up. "In the gym. Pikachu's helping to kill him too." "**NO! THIS KILL IS ONLY FOR ME!"** Roared Peach. She stormed to the gym, Jigglypuff following suit, along with Red.

Red was back at the gym with a furious Peach. **"MOVE IT!" **Roared Peach. She pushed Pikachu into a treadmill and began to whack Lucario with her parasol. **"JIGGLYPUFF, HELP ME KILL HIM!"** Barked Peach. Jigglypuff dived into the fray and started slapping him. **"HARDER! SLAP HARDER!"** Roared Peach. Red picked up Pikachu and got out.

**Link**

Link was walking to the gym when he saw Peach and Jigglypuff beating up someone. Link abruptly turned and instead, got on his bathing suit. The ship's horn sounded, making Link stumble. The ship was moving away, but Link got in the hot tub. Some fat guy was in it, so Link moved to the other side. "Hey, what're you doing?" Asked the man. Link shook his head. He got out and moved to the other hot tub. "Hey!" Yelled the man. Link got out again and pushed him over the hot tub and into the pool. The guy got out and ran towards Link. Link turned and ran away.

* * *

**_Well, Lucario's gone. And Peach is here. We'll see what happens in the next chapter!_**


	15. Link's Fat Chase

_**Anybody offended from my last chapter? Yes? No? No one? Good, lets move on.**_

* * *

**Link**

Link ran behind a table in the dining room. He soon realized the sheer stupidity of what was happening. He was chasing from a _fat_ guy. A fat guy! Knowing the guy couldn't move fast now, he took a look and saw the man a few feet away. _"That man sure is fast_," thought Link. He got up and ran away. Without a destination in mind, he ended up at the gym and bumped into Peach. "Watch where you're going, Link!" Yelled Peach. She and Jigglypuff were carrying something large covered in pink rags, but Link didn't have time to think about it because the guy was back. "Get back here!" Yelled the guy. Link shot out of the gym, past the man, and into a tired Luigi carrying a plate of pasta and chili. The food went flying into the man's mouth, which he swallowed easily and resumed his run towards Link, even more faster this time. "Luigi!" Yelled Link. As the man barreled towards Link, Link picked up Luigi and put him in between him and the guy. The man slammed into Luigi, knocking out both him and Luigi. Link turned and for the first and last time ever, went to find Wario.

Wario was in the casino, playing poker. No surprise there. "Hey Wario!" Yelled Link. Wario turned to his name called. "What?!" "I need you to do me a favor!" Shouted Link. Wario nodded, threw down some poker chips, farted, and made his way to Link. "OK, here's what I need you to do. It's pretty easy, if you're willing to do it." Whispered Link. He started to tell his plan to Wario.

**Mario**

Back on the buffet, Mario was getting some food when Link and Wario appeared. _"I don't like this. I have an uneasy feeling something's gonna happen," _thought Mario. Sure enough, Link and Wario made his way to an unconscious man which Mario had ignored. "OK, you ready?" Asked Link. Wario nodded and jumped on the fat guy's belly, making him vomit all over people, but mostly on Mario. Wario cackled and farted on the guy, who was now conscious. He screamed and pushed Wario off. Wario immediately retaliated sending the man into the elevator that was going to the infirmary and the man became unconscious again. Mario saw this and punched Wario, sending him into the same elevator. Link also saw this and knocked him into said elevator, making him unconscious. Link turned and bumped into Ganondorf. "What have we here... You trying to steal my job... I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOCKS OUT PEOPLE!" Ganondorf punched Link into the same elevator, which _still_ hadn't left. Ganondorf turned and tripped over Toon Link, smushing him. Toon Link managed to push Ganondorf off him. "That wasn't very nice, what you did to Link," pouted Toon Link. "Too bad, what're you gonna do about?" Laughed Ganondorf. Toon Link charged and swept Ganondorf off his feet and into Luigi, who had just gotten up. Both of them toppled into the elevator _again_. Toon Link closed the elevator and walked away.

**Lucario**

Lucario woke up to the strong scent of perfume. Lucario attempted to rise, but was held down by a makeshift dress rope? Lucario soon found out that he was gagged with a pink cloth and his hands were handcuffed. The bathroom door opened and someone stepped out. Lucario managed to say "Whew, thank goodness. Can you come untie me? I think I'm, wait, what are you doing?" Olimar walked by room 516 and thought he heard a muffled scream. He shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

_**That concludes chapter 15! What a chain reaction. Thank goodness Toon Link ended it.**_


	16. Sleeping Lucario

_**Hey everybody, and welcome back to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Brawl Cruise! If you didn't know, today is day 3 and is currently 7:30 PM. Thanks again mightygamer64 for reviewing for all my chapters! Lets get back to the action!**_

* * *

**Kirby**

Kirby sat down on the steps and stomped his foot impatiently. No one had shown up for dinner, and he was starving. He decided to knock on Mario's room to see what was happening. As he approached room 516, he heard screams and an evil laugh. Kirby turned around to find Bowser.

Bowser was in the arcade trying to beat Mario at the motorcycle game when Kirby charged in and knocked Mario off his motorcycle. "! win!" Yelled Bowser. Mario crossed his arms. "Kirby knocked me off, so I want a rematch." Kirby tugged on Bowser's arm. "Bowser, can you go unlock the door to your room? Oh wait, Mario is here. Mario, it's almost dinnertime. Why isn't anyone ready?" Mario shrugged. "I guess we should go now..." Mario and Bowser charged to the dining room, knocking over Luigi who was just coming in. Kirby ran after them, yelling "Hey, wait for me!"

**Lucario**

Lucario didn't know that there were so many ways of torture. That's what he felt what was happening as Peach and Jigglypuff strapped them to their bed, torturing him. He screamed and screamed, but no one answered. Thank god when he heard the door unlock and Bowser step in. "Hey, what're you doing?" Asked Bowser. Peach and Jigglypuff quickly stepped in front of Lucario in a pathetic way to hide him. "Having a tea party?" Bowser snorted and went inside the bathroom. The girls stepped aside, but the door opened and Mario stepped in. "Oh, hey Peach. I- wait a minute, what's Lucario doing here?" Asked Mario. Jigglypuff replied sheepishly "Taking a nap?" Mario shrugged and went in the unlocked bathroom, only to be slammed into the wall by Bowser. "Shhhh! Don't "wake" Lucario!" said Peach angrily. Mario rubbed his head and left. Bowser left, took a glance at Lucario, and smirked. He grabbed Peach and left. "**HELP! PUT ME DOWN, BOWSER!"** Screamed Peach. Bowser just smirked and left, leaving Jigglypuff with Lucario. Jigglypuff smiled evilly as Lucario braced himself.

**Olimar**

Olimar was heading to dinner after a show of dancing. He arrived and sat down at his table. The waiter came and he ordered a plate of creamed mushrooms and a T-Bone steak. As he sat down, he noticed Kirby was going around and sucking up everyone's plate as usual. Olimar hugged his plate so Kirby wouldn't suck it, but no such luck. When Kirby came, he sucked up his food and Olimar. Kirby looked around confusingly, then shrugged and went to suck up Donkey Kong's. Olimar pounded on his stomach, but that made things worse because Kirby puked out the food sucked up and Olimar all onto Donkey Kong. Kirby turned and ran, this time being chased by an angry Donkey Kong, Olimar, and Diddy Kong.

* * *

_**If I recall correctly, we've had 4 chases before. Popo, Marth, Ike, and Link. And now Kirby. I also realize that this is gonna be a long fanfic. Keep reading!**_


	17. Pokemon Torture

_**Hey guys, thanks for commenting! I really don't have much to say, so onward!**_

* * *

**Kirby**

Kirby ran away from Olimar and Donkey Kong and hid behind a buffet stand. He sucked up all the food while he was at it. Donkey Kong ran past him, along with Olimar and a couple of red and purple pikmin. Kirby exhaled in relief, only to have the food he recently sucked fly out of his mouth and onto a few white pikmin. The pikmin, Olimar, and Donkey Kong immediately turned and pounced on Kirby. Right then, a chef came out and tripped over Olimar and squashing his pikmin. Olimar turned onto the chef and pounced on him, taking him down. Donkey Kong was still needling Kirby though. "Get off of me, Donkey Kong!" Shouted Kirby. Donkey Kong responded by punching him in his face. Kirby immediately blacked out. Donkey Kong got up and hurled Kirby at the chef Olimar was attacking, then left.

**Lucario**

Lucario didn't think the little puffball AKA Jigglypuff could do much to him. He was wrong. Jigglypuff repeatedly mauled Lucario, making him scream inside his head. Luckily, Red showed up with Luigi. Red saw what was happening and hurled Luigi at Jigglypuff, making both of them scream and black out. "Thanks, Red," sighed Lucario in relief. He then noticed the facial expression on Red. He looked furious, ballistic, over the edge. Seconds later, Lucario's pink "ropes" were burned off as Charizard swiped and mauled Lucario. Red laughed while Lucario screamed.

**Bowser**

Bowser had a good day. He kidnapped Peach and beat up Mario, even embarassed Luigi by pulling his pants down in public. He yawned. It was time for sleep though. He jumped onto the bed and started snoring. Unfortunately, Luigi was under, screaming and suffocating while Bowser snored.

Morning came, and Bowser sat up and yawned. He then heard a muffled scream and stood up on the bed. He looked down and saw Luigi's legs, but no head. Bowser jumped up and hurled Luigi at Mario, making him wake up. "What? What happened?..." Mario asked sleepily. Bowser picked up Luigi and left, leaving Mario to wonder what happened.

**Falco**

He didn't think today was the day. Falco was eating hash potatoes when Crazy showed up. **"HEY FALCO! CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING? YOU OWE ME A FAVOR AFTER ALL!"** Cackled Crazy. Falco sighed and leaned over so Crazy could tell him. Fox and Wolf snickered. When Crazy was done telling Falco, Falco went completely slack. "You OK?" Asked Fox. Falco fell out of his chair and onto Crazy. He had fainted.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! See what happens and what the favor is next chapter!**_


	18. The Favor

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday! I really am sorry, but enough of that. Back to the story!**_

* * *

**Wolf**

Wolf Laughed as Falco fell over his chair. "Look at him! I wonder what Crazy told him to do!" Cried Wolf. He and Fox doubled over laughing. Falco slowly came to consciousness and looked around. "I had the craziest dream... Crazy told me I had to "avenge" him from the guys that took Crazy away from the mansion, then celebrate with angel wings..." Fox and Wolf guffawed. "Dude, that wasn't a dream, you do have to do that!" Cried Fox. Falco looked at him in disbelief, then fainted. Wolf burst out laughing again. "**HEY YOU! YOU'RE DOING THAT WITH ME TOO! AND YOU ALSO HAVE TO PULL DOWN IKE'S PANTS!" **Crazy cackled crazily. Fox stopped laughing and fainted onto Falco. Wolf just stood there stupidly. "**COME ON! THEY'RE AT FLOOR 1!"** Yelled Crazy. He dragged Fox and Falco to the elevator and threw Wolf into it as well. He then hit the button 1 and the elevator went down.

"I don't care what they say! I NEED IT!" Yelled Ike to the security guard. The guard raised his hands. "I can't let you have weapons on this ship. It doesn't matter that you're a worldwide celebrity, we make no excuses." "EXCUSE THIS!" Yelled Ike. He punched the guard and stole his sword back. Right then, the elevator dinged and Crazy stepped out, followed by a now conscious Fox and Falco. "**GET HIM WOLF!"** Roared Crazy. Wolf reluctantly strode over to Ike and pulled his pants down. Ike bellowed in rage and grabbed Wolf's throat. "**YOU WANNA DO THAT AGAIN?! HUH?! YOU WANNA DO THAT?!"** Yelled Ike to Wolf. Wolf chuckled weakly. "Before you kill me, you might wanna pull your pants up..." Ike scowled and dropped Wolf onto the floor. Wolf crumpled into a heap while Ike promptly pulled his pants Ike pulled his pant up, Wolf reached out to Ike and pulled his pants down again. **"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" **Yelled Ike. He kicked Wolf in the nuts, making him black out. Crazy cackled. **"ONWARD, ONWARD!"** Falco and Fox reluctantly trudged behind Crazy, leaving behind Ike.

Fox sighed. He had already knocked out a bunch of security guards, but din't know why. This was Falco's job, not Fox's. Crazy stopped suddenly. "There it is," "whispered" Crazy. "The final guard." Fox just tackled the guard and stood up. "Can we go now?" Crazy cackled again. "**NO, NOW WE CELEBRATE!" **He held up a plate of what looked like chicken wings. **"EAT UP!"** Falco just took half and shoved it in his mouth. Fox did the same. **"AREN'T PIT'S WINGS DELICOUS?! I HAVE MORE!"** Cackled Crazy. Falco and Fox stopped chewing for a second, then spit out the wings onto Crazy.

**Ike**

What the heck was Wolf doing? He was good friends with Wolf, until out of nowhere he did _this_. He looked down at his pants and pulled them up. Wolf was gonna have a lot of explaining to do when he woke up. Right then, Fox staggered out of the Security Office and fell down. Falco uneasily walked out of the office, then vomited on Wolf and Ike and fell down. Ike looked disgustedly at his shirt and dashed into an elevator. He'd deal with Wolf later.

**King Dedede**

Dedede was walking to the buffet when Kirby bumped into him followed by Meta Knight and Lucas. "Watch where you're going!" Said Dedede. He stormed off to the buffet and piled a load of food onto his plate. All of a sudden, Lucas came flying into Dedede, knocking him into a chef. Lucas got up uneasily and smiled sheepishly. As for Dedede though, he swung his hammer into Lucas, making him fly into Bowser and Ganondorf. "Hey! If you're gonna beat up someone, make it so the victim doesn't land on us!" Yelled Ganondorf. Dedede just smirked. At this tiny movement, Bowser leaped onto Dedede and started pummeling him.

* * *

_**Uh... Next chapter?**_


	19. Wolf's Punishment

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry about the last section of the last chapter. It was pretty random. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. But lets get back to the Chapter!_**

* * *

**Bowser**

Bowser hated Dedede for that smirk. Being mean and evil was _his_ thing. So he swiped at Dedede and sent him into the Ping-Pong Table. When Dedede was unconscious, Bowser left. All while Ganondorf stood there.

**Wolf**

Wolf woke up on an unfamiliar bed. As he stood up and rubbed his head, Ike came into view. "You remember what happened?" Asked Ike harshly. Wolf shook his head "You **PULLED DOWN MY PANTS!" **Yelled Ike. "And now you'll pay..."

A few moments later, Wolf was standing in the buffet with his pants down. Every time he pulled his pants up, Ike would pull them back down. So he became the laughingstock of the buffet. He finally saw Falco stagger into the buffet. "Hey Falco, can you help me distract I-!" His words were cut off when Ike put his hands over his mouth. "What?..." Falco muttered. He then vomited onto a nearby laughing Marth. Wolf sighed as he looked down on his undergarments.

**Fox**

Fox was in the hot tub with Captain Falco trying to calm him. All of a sudden, Pit stumbled into view. **"YOU! YOU ATE MY WINGS!" **Roared Pit. "I didn't mean to! Crazy gave it to me!" Protested Fox. He then vomited into the hot tub, which made Captain Falcon get out in a hurry. Fox got out uneasily and Pit punched him in the gut, making him vomit again. Fox uneasily punched him, but ended up knocking himself out. Pit picked him up and threw him into the Ping-Pong table by Dedede. "**THATS WHAT YOU GET!" **Yelled Pit. Fox managed to smile weakly. "Dude... You're starting to sound like Peach..." Chuckled Fox weakly. **"SHUT UP!"** Screamed Pit. Right before Pit punched him, he blacked out.

* * *

_**Okay. This was one of my worse chapters. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the next one though. :) Nothing special about it though, even if it is the 20th chapter... :(**_


	20. The Wallet

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Lets get back to another chapter of the cruise!**_

* * *

**Fox**

"Wake up already! I got over it and you should have too!" Yelled Falco. "Uhh... What?" Muttered Fox. "Get up! Get up or I'll make you get up! You know it's morning time, right?!" Asked Falco loudly. "It is?" At that lovely moment, Fox passed out again. Falco slapped him, making him bolt up. "GET UP ALREADY!" Yelled Falco. Fox sighed and rolled out of bed. Unfortunatly, his bed was higher then expected so he fell face first onto the floor. Falco laughed as Fox got up. Seeing how Falco was laughing, he punched Falco in the stomach. Fox excused himself as Falco started to puke something white.

**Pikachu**

Pikachu was looking for Ness until he bumped into Dedede. "Oops. Sorry about that Dedede," apologized Pikachu. "Dedede?" Upon closer inspection, it turned out that Dedede was not conscious. Pikachu shrugged and continued to walk. He saw Pit without his wings cursing at Crazy and Fox. Pikachu just rounded the corner and finally saw Ness at the Sushi-Go-Round. "Hey Ness, where'd you get the money for this?" Asked Pikachu. Ness just grinned and waved him to come closer. When Pikachu was close enough, Ness whispered "Don't tell Snake, but I stole his wallet and bought some Sushi. Want some?" Pikachu nodded and grabbed a California roll. Ness grabbed a Dragon roll and started eating. Once satisfied, Ness pulled out Snake's wallet and gave some money to the cashier. They left satisfied and headed to their rooms though. But soon, at the elevators, they bumped into Snake. "Hey, have you guys seen my wallet? I swear I left it in my room..." Asked Snake. Ness shook his head uneasily while Pikachu smiled sheepishly. "Nope! Haven't seen your wallet! I didn't steal it! Yup! I blame it on Wario!" Ness said stupidly. Snake nodded and dashed to room 520. Once out of earshot, Ness sighed in relief. "That was close..."

**Snake**

"Ness seemed really nervous..." Thought Snake "Oh well, I'm at Wario's room." He knocked on the door and Crazy answered. Snake groaned. "Hey, is Wario he-"**DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY FISH?!" **Snake's words were cut off by Crazy. "No, I don't want to see your fish. I said is Wario he-"**THEN DO YOU WANT TO SEE ANGEL WINGS?!" **Again, Snake's words were cut off by Crazy. "No! I want to know if Wario is he-"**THEN COME SEE WHAT I DID IN THE TOILET!"** Once more, Snake's words were cut off by Crazy. "**NO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU DID IN THE TOILET! I WANT TO KNOW IF WARIO IS HERE!" **Yelled Snake. Crazy blinked then cackled **"NOPE! UNAVAILABLE! NOW COME SEE WHAT I DID TO THE SHOWER!"** Snake groaned in disgust and left.

**Ness**

"OK, Lucas, are you sure you can pick this lock?" Asked Ness. They were standing outside of room 519. Lucas cracked his knuckles. "Trust me, I know how to do this." Pikachu nodded and Ness motioned for Lucas to go ahead. Walking back, Lucas held up his hands and yelled "PK thunder!" Thunder flew out of Luca's hands and blasted the door down. "There we go!" Announced Lucas. He pranced away leaving Ness and Pikachu. "Oh well, It's open at least," said Pikachu. Ness stuck his hand in his pocket and was about to produce Snake's wallet when Marth showed up. "Whoa! What happened! Why is the door down?" Asked Marth. Pikachu looked at him and noticed he was covered in soap. And the only thing preventing him from seeing his privates was some bubbles. "Please, go back in there and I'll explain," Said Pikachu. Marth nodded and slammed the door to the bathroom. Ness produced the wallet and lay it down on the table. "OK, let's get out of here," whispered Ness. He bolted out of the room with Pikachu following only to bump into an angry Snake with a sheepish Lucas with him.

* * *

_**If you didn't notice until now, you're gonna need to know the rooms. Sorry about that. But anyways, cliffhanger! See you next chapter!**_


	21. Meta Knight Joins Pit

_**Hey guys! Lets finish this cliffhanger!**_

* * *

**Lucas**

Lucas felt Pikachu and Ness's eyes on him, eyes glowing in hatred. Snake on the other hand, stood in front of him to protect him. "Why'd you ask Lucas to bust the door?" Snake asked calmly. Pikachu exhaled in relief. "Well, you see, we needed to go in your room but no one answered," said Pikachu.

"Liar."

Snake pounced onto Pikachu and smacked him down the hallway and onto a startled room service man. "**WHY'D YOU STEAL MY WALLET?!"** Yelled Snake. He punched Ness in the stomach and whacked him onto the room 513 door. Some guy opened the door and Snake smashed into the poor guy's face. The guy went down and Snake kicked Pikachu. "Tell me. Why you. Stole it." Breathed Snake. Pikachu choked and pointed to Ness. "I didn't do it," tattled Pikachu. Snake picked up Pikachu, hurled him into room 513, and kicked Ness. "**WHY'D YOU STEAL IT?!"** Growled Snake. Ness chuckled. "I bought some sushi..." -Snake scowled and punched Ness in the face. Ness went out cold. Snake stalked away, leaving Lucas alone. Pikachu rolled around and stood up. "Uh, hey Pikachu... How's it going?..." Lucas began awkwardly. Pikachu rammed into Lucas and sent him sprawled on the floor.

**Mario**

Mario was waiting for Luigi to recover from an attack from Ganondorf when a battered Pikachu dragged in an unconscious Ness. "Pikachu, what happened?" Mario asked. Pikachu didn't reply. Instead, he set Ness down on a bed and limped out. Mario turned just in time to see Luigi trip and fall onto Ness. He groaned. It looked like he was staying here for another hour...

**Toon Link**

Toon Link was looking around the arcade trying to find Ness. _"That's weird." _Thought Toon Link. _"He's usually around here."_ Toon Link dashed out only to trip over Pikachu. "Hey, have you seen Lucas?" Asked Pikachu. Right on cue, Lucas appeared and tripped over Pikachu. Lucas backed away and Pikachu scowled. "I swear, it wasn't what it seemed like. I was walking around and OOF!" His last word was because Pikachu had dashed into him. "PK Fire!" Lucas fired off a PK Fire at Pikachu, which seemed to do the trick. Pikachu was blown back into a motorcycle and bounced onto the wall. "There she is!" Said Toon Link. Pikachu laughed. "Dude, you were late."

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight had learned to be wary. The last thing he needed was Crazy showing up and cooking his wings too. He rubbed his wings in affection. He would _not_ let anyone take his wings. Seconds later, Crazy showed up and ripped his wings off. "Hey! Come back here!" Yelled Meta Knight. He waddled as fast as he could to keep up with Crazy. Crazy soon reached room 520 and locked himself in. Meta Knight slumped against his door and sighed. He was gonna become like Pit. Wingless and crazy. He sighed again. This was not gonna be fun.

* * *

_**And Crazy strikes again! Let's see what happens to Meta Knight in my next chapter!**_


	22. Ness Vs Snake

_**Hi guys! I'm starting to think this fanfic is gonna be like 50 chapters long but who cares? :) Back to the chapter!**_

* * *

**Pit**

Pit was ready to beat up Crazy when he bumped into Meta Knight. The first thing Pit saw was that Meta Knight didn't have his wings. "Hey, what happened to your wings?" Asked Pit. Meta Knight scowled and said "Crazy tore them off." Pit nodded. "Let's go make him pay."

A few minutes later, Pit was dragging a reluctant Ness to room 520. "Well... Do your magic." Said Meta Knight. Ness stood back and yelled "PK Freeze!" The door froze and fell down on a surprised Wario. Pit ran in and found Crazy on the bed. "Alright, Crazy. GIVE US BACK OUR WINGS!" Yelled Pit. Crazy froze. He literally froze actually, because Ness had done another PK Freeze that was directed to Crazy. Meta Knigt waddled in and took his wings. "What the?..." He looked down at his used to be wings in shock. "Why are these fried?" Asked Meta Knight in disbelief. Pit nodded. "Mine are too!" Ness shrugged and vaulted himself onto the bed. Meta Knight and Pit stared in shock as Ness helped himself to some wings.

**Ness**

The last thing he needed was for someone to ask him to do something again. He had just woken up when Pit charged into the infirmary and dragged Ness to room 520. Ness turned and bumped into Lucas. Lucas smiled sheepishly. As Ness was readying himself to beat up Lucas, he cried out "Hold on! Pikachu already attacked me. Well... I attacked him back, but he wasn't injured!" Ness sneered. "Wrong thing to say." Ness fired a PK Fire at Lucas, which knocked him out. Ness yelled "PK Freeze!" Lucas was encased in a block of ice. Ness kicked him into the bathroom and smiled evilly. He turned and saw Snake watching him. "You saw everything I did, right?" Asked Ness. Snake nodded. "And now you're gonna "make me pay", right?" Snake nodded and kicked Ness. Ness skidded back and aimed a PK Thunder at Snake. Snake dodged it and punched Ness in the gut. Ness flew back into the elevator. Snake ran in while Ness pressed the 10 button. Just as Snake ran in, the elevator closed and Ness whacked Snake with his bat. Snake hunched over and punched Ness in the head. The elevator dinged and Ness rolled out. Snake was about to attack Ness once again, but Ness rolled out of the way and yelled "PK Starstorm!" Snake cowered while stars rained down on Snake. Finally, Snake was knocked out. Ness fired a PK Fire at Snake to make sure he was out, then took Snake's wallet again and headed to the arcade.

**Diddy Kong**

Diddy Kong was on the motorcycle going against Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong sped through the finish line, making him number 1 again. "Ha! I win again!" Yelled Diddy Kong in triumph. Donkey Kong crossed his hands and fell off the motorcycle. Ness walked in the arcade, then walked out. Diddy Kong followed him. "Hey Ness! Who's wallet is that!" Ness smirked. "It's Snake's. And I plan to do something with it now."

* * *

_**I updated late, but I still updated in one day! :)**_


	23. The Wallet and the Bar

_**Sorry I didn't update! I'm having less and less time to update, so expect delays! Oh well...**_

* * *

**Diddy Kong**

Diddy Kong scratched his head. "Why are we at a bar?" Asked Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong and Ness was staning in the middle of a crowd in ab ar. Ness scanned the crowd and said "We're looking for Fox. Oh, there he is!" Ness ran into the crowd, Diddy following. "Hey, Fox! Get me a Red Bull!" Fox nodded, smashed the martini on the floor, and made his way to the bartender. "I'll have a Red bull..." Fox slurred. The bartender shrugged and gave him a Red Bull, and in exchange he threw a couple dollars at the bartender. "Buy yourself something pretty now..." The bartender looked at him confusingly as Fox threw the Red Bull at Ness. He caught it, popped it open, and chugged it. "You're underage..." Pointed out Diddy Kong. Ness threw down the can. "I don't care. PARTY!" Yelled Ness. Diddy Kong shrugged and called Fox to bring him another Red Bull. As Diddy Kong chugged it down, he saw Ness dancing on the floor. Diddy Kong shrugged and threw his can away. What he didn't know is that the can hit Snake, knocking him out.

**Wolf**

Wolf was looking for Fox and he knew just where to find him. 5 minutes later, he found him flirting with some girl at the bar. "Fox, I need you!" Yelled Wolf. Fox nodded, kissed the girl, and followed Wolf.

"What're we doing here?..." Slurred Fox. They were standing outside room 521. "Wolf pointed to Snake. "We're gonna make Ness pay..." Snake said.

"Whatever, what're we supposed to do?" Asked Wolf.

Snake pointed to their blasters. "The door..." Wolf nodded and blasted the door open. "Can I go now?" Asked Wolf. Fox nodded. "Yeah, me too! I got a girl-er, I mean business to attend to!" Snake shook his head. "You're taking Ness's money." Fox reluctantly took the wallet from te desk. "This one is Ness's. Here." Fox handed the wallet to Snake, then made a beeline to the bar. Wolf just walked away. Curious, Snake looked inside.

Snake stormed towards Fox. He thought he could have revenge on Ness, but instead, he'd feel the wrath of Sonic. "**Fox!**" Roared Snake. All sounds in the bar stopped and Fox looked at him. Snake grabbed him and yelled "**WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NESS!**" Yelled Snake. A hand shot up in the crowd. "Thats me, Mr. Smith..." Ness slurred.

* * *

_**Isn't Ness drunk? The reference I made when Ness said Mr. Smith was a random name off the top of my head. So it has nothing to with Ness as far as I know...**_


	24. Drunk Ness

_**I'm probably gonna stop updating daily, but don't be sad! You can still read updates!**_

* * *

**Fox**

Fox looked at Snake drunkenly as he grabbed Ness. "**YOU!**" Roared Snake. Ness nodded sleepily.

"Are you gonna send me to the principal's office now?"

Snake pushed Ness away. "Are you drunk?" Ness shrugged.

"Depends. Do you want me to be drunk?"

Snake whacked Ness. "Who let you do this?!" Ness pointed to Fox, who had 3 girls surrounding him. Snake turned to get Fox, but a Red Bull can whacked him on the head. "He looked up and saw Diddy Kong prancing about and throwing Red Bull cans, Banana peels, and poop. Snake sighed and kicked Diddy Kong into a pile of poop. He looked around and saw Ness speaking to a trash can.

"Hey Paula, how about we- AGH!" Snake had yanked him away from the trash can and into a girl by Fox. "OK, Ness. Where's my money?!" Ness looked up in confusion.

"Dad?"

Snake kicked Ness into the trash can.

"I'm sorry Paula." Slurred Ness. "I'll avenge you..." The next thing Snake knew, he was rammed into the bar.

"How do you like that..." Slurred Ness. Snake facepalmed and whacked Ness into "Paula".

"PK Thunder..." Snake was blasted into Fox, who was unaware of anything in the world.

"Shut up! Thats not Paula! Its a freaking TRASH CAN!" Ness glared at Snake sleepily.

"Did you just cal Paula... Trash?"

Snake laughed. "That is a _trash can _you're talking to, although you might be right about Paula..."

"PK Fire!" Snake scrambled away as the PK Fire singed his face.

"OK, I've had enough. Stay right there!" Snake bolted into an elevator and went down to floor 1. Down there, he beat up a guard and stole his weapons back. He then went back up and launched a missile at Ness. Ness was blasted into "Paula". Snake stormed to Fox and pushed away some girls crowding around him.

"OK, where's my wallet?"

Fox pointed to Diddy Kong, who was succesful in foring a poop ball in somebody's martini. Snake stormed to Diddy Kong and punched him, knocking him out. Snake found his wallet but it was now covered in poop. Snake groaned disgustidly and took his wallet.

**Pikachu**

"Ness?"

Ness came back to consciousness as Pikachu kept asking him "Ness?"

"What? What happened?"

"You were at the bar. And you were drunk."

Ness rubbed his eyes. He vaguely remembered him partying at the bar with Diddy Kong. After that, his mind went blank.

"What did I do at the bar, Pikachu?"

"Lets see... You talked to a trash can thinking it was Paula, you got in a fight with Snake, and you got hit in the back of the head from Diddy Kong with poop."

Disgusted, he wiped the back of his head with his hand and saw that his hand was smeared in poop now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..."

Disgusted, he walked towards his room and entered, oblivious to everything. What he didn't know was that he walked right into the shower when Lucas was showering.

**Mario**

Mario had decided to wait for dinner. He was sick of playing basketball against Bowser and losing. Instead, he decided to wait for dinner at 6:40 PM. Besides, tomorrow they would land in another island, and he planned to get a good night's sleep. Next to him sat Luigi and Wario.

"Luigi, what will you do tommorow?"

Luigi shrugged. But Wario cackled.

"I'm gonna go walk around town and buy bean burritos! I headt the burritos there are great!" And with that, he farted. Mario wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't know, seems to me you've had enough beans in your lifetime..." Wario laughed.

"Anyways, I invited someone to dinner. Meet... CRAZY!" Crazy tripped down the stairs and stood up, smiling sheepishly.

**"HEY THERE! WHATS FOR THE MAIN COURSE, WINGS?"**

Mario sighed. This dinner was going to be a _long_ one.

* * *

**_As you noticed, I tried to use breaks in paragraphs. Hope I did OK! Anyways, Crazy's in dinner? Huh..._**


	25. Kirby and Food

**_Hey guys, I made a new story called Tabuu's Rampage. Check it out! Also, I know I haven't updated a lot and I'm sorry. But like I said, I can't upadate a lot now._**

* * *

**Luigi**

Luigi thought dinner couldn't be any worse then it already was. He was wrong. The smashers hustled into the dining room and sat down. As Luigi ordered, he noticed Crazy scanning the menu looking for something.

"Crazy, what're you looking for?" Asked Luigi. Crazy then bit into the menu and Luigi jumped back. Captain Falcon laughed. When the waiter showed up, he saw Crazy saying to the waiter "Excuse me, but can you have these wings made from these?" He then pointed to Pit's wings. The waiter shook his head. Seeing this, Crazy jumped onto the waiter.

"Listen to me. YOU WILL MAKE THOSE WINGS OF THOSE ANGEL WINGS!" Yelled Crazy. He tore off Pit's wings and gave it to the waiter.

"Oh, yeah. And here's something to help me get going to," said Crazy. He tore off Meta Knight's new wings and gave them to the waiter. Furious, Pit and Meta Knight pounced onto Crazy.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE'VE WALL HAD ENOUGH OF CRAZY, SO LETS MAKE HIM PAY!"Yelled Pit. The Smashers cheered as they ran out of the dining room, dragging Crazy off to his room.

**Kirby**

Kirby was starving. He missed out dinner just so they could tie up Crazy to his bed. But now he wandered into the buffet and was kicked out immediately. Kirby began to cry. He wasn't allowed in the buffet ever since the incident that happened in there, and now Yoshi had to bring him food. As if on cue, Yoshi walked out of the buffet with a plate piled with mountains of food. Kirby was already done before Yoshi took a bite of his food. Kirby looked at Yoshi's still full plate and swallowed it up, plate and all. Furious, Yoshi threw an egg at Kirby and ran into the buffet. Knowing Kirby couldn't go in without a bunch of chefs chasing him, he stopped and caught his breath.

Kirby stomped his foot in frustration and anger. On one hand, he wanted to run in and beat up Yoshi. On the other hand, he didn't want to get beat up by the chefs again. Kirby made up his mind, and stormed to room 516.

Mario was walking to his room to get his gym clothes on when Kirby ran into him.

"Ouch..." Said Mario, rubbing his head. Kirby stood up and helped Mario up.

"Listen, can you beat up Yoshi? He's in the buffet," said Kirby. Mario looked hurt.

"Beat up Yoshi? No! He's my friend!" Replied Mario. Kirby frowned and ran back to the buffet.

Kirby pushed open the doors and knocked aside a bunch of waiters. As he looked for Yoshi, he heard people shouting "The puffball is here!" Kirby felt a balloon of anger rise up in his chest, and blasted a shoved a waiter into a chef. Kirby looked around and saw Yoshi eating a plate of fries and Fried Rice. He stormed over and knocked Yoshi out of his chair and onto a chef. Kirby looked around and realized he was gonna have to survive waves of chefs and Yoshi.

* * *

_**Yes, this is a short chapter and not my best, and I'm sorry. But I can't think of anything. My mind is too busy...**_


	26. Dumpling be Gone

_**I'm not giving up on this story yet! Lets get back to the story!**_

* * *

**Kirby**

Kirby scrambled back as an egg shattered on the floor near Kirby. Kirby dived towards a chef and knocked him back. He really wished someone would come help him.

**"HEY THERE PEOPLES!"**

Kirby groaned. _"Not that kind of of person..."_ Thought Kirby. Crazy marched towards Kirby and picked him up.

**"THIS CRUISE HAS THE BEST FOOD EVER! FIRST, WINGS, NOW, A SHRIMP DUMPLING!" **Crazy said insanely. Kirby screamed as Crazy popped him into his mouth.

"**MMMMMMMM... THAT WAS DELICIOUS!" **Yelled Crazy. He strode away from the buffet as Yoshi just stood there frozen in throwing position.

**Lucas**

Lucas unlocked his room and stepped in, ready to go to sleep. As he closed the door, he saw Crazy gagging something out. He spit out something pink and retreated to his room. "_Not even gonna ask," _thought Lucas. Lucas slammed the door and jumped onto his bed, falling asleep immediately.

Morning broke through the clouds as Lucas rose from his bed, arms stretched. It was a peaceful day with the sun rising, the deep blue ocean, the ship's horn blowing... Ness jolted up from his bed.

"Wha?... What's happening?" Asked Ness sleepily. Lucas pointed out the window.

"We must be docking," answered Lucas. The ship's horn blew again, and this time Sonic and MGW woke up.

"The ship must be at the island, so bye!" Sonic yelled hurriedly as he sprinted down to the buffet, MGW following. Lucas yawned.

"I'm gonna go get Toon Link and Pikachu. I'll see you at the buffet," Lucas said. He ran off to room 522 to get Pikachu.

Toon Link set down a plate of omelettes and bacon and shoved the entire omelette into his mouth. Ness smirked.

"I can do better then that," bragged Ness. He got a plate with 4 omelettes and poured it into his mouth.

"Top that," Ness boasted, his mouth bulging with food. Toon Link shrugged and got 5 omelettes and 2 hash browns onto his plate and poured it in.

"I did better then you..." Toon Link pointed out. Ness slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Whatever, lets go to the beach!"

* * *

Toon Link dived into a wave with Ness and Pikachu. Lucas was busy building a sand castle.

"What was that thing those guys wanted to give us?" Asked Lucas. Bowser snorted.

"It keeps track of where we are in case they need to imform us. Ha! Stupid," Laughed Bowser. He scooped up sand and threw it at Wario, who somehow farted it away. All of a sudden, a ton of people got up and left.

"What was that about?" Asked Lucas. Ganondorf shrugged.

"Who cares? Now we have more room!" Ganondorf plopped down on the sand and lay down. "Ahhhhhh..." All of a sudden, the ship's horn blew, and it sped away.

"What the heck!?" Yelled Toon Link. "Come back!" He thought he imagined it, but he saw Crazy on the deck with Kirby waving. All of a sudden, thunder boomed. Ness, Toon Link, and Pikachu quickly got out of the water. A thunderbolt struck a house, and a figure emerged.

"Tabuu," breathed Pit.

* * *

_**Oh no! The cruise is gone! But anyways, as you know, I'm not gonna be updating much but keep an eye out for them anyways!**_


End file.
